Ninja Megazord
:For the movie version of this Megazord, see Ninja FalconMegazord. "Ninja Megazord, power up!" The Ninja Megazord is the combination of five of the Ninjazords. It was used in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 3 and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie. Overview After the Thunderzords were destroyed by Rito Revolto, the Rangers travelled to the Temple of Power, where a legendary being named Ninjor (the alleged creator of the original Power Coins) gave them new powers and new Ninjazords. The Ninjazords were the Falcon, Bear, Crane, Wolf, Frog, and Ape. These Zords used the cunning and stealth of Ninja instead of brute force. The Ninja Megazord has five component Ninjazords. There is also a sixth core Ninjazord that is not included in the formation- the Falconzord. The Ninjazords are inoperable if one of their own are taken out of commision. When the Falconzord was stolen by Kat while she was under Rita's spell, the rangers couldn't summon the other five until Billy constructed a remote to replicate the Falconzord's systems within the Ninja Megazord. When Master Vile reversed time, the rangers lost the ability to summon their Ninjazords. With the destruction of the Power Coins in this altered past, it doesn't appear that the rangers were capable of summoning them in the restored present, as Zordon, Billy, and Alpha 5 were forced to construct new zords for the Zeo Rangers. Billy mentions that he recycled "the old zords" to make them, though it is unknown if this refers to the Ninjazords. Black Frog Zord See also: Super Stealth Beast God Gammer The Frog Ninjazord is the second Zord of Adam Park, the second Black Ranger. It formed the legs of the Ninja Megazord. When on its own, it could breath fire and release several smaller frogs, which can latch on to their target and produce an electric shock. In the movie, it could lasso a monster with its tongue and send an electric pulse through the tongue to electrocute the enemy. Pink Crane Zord See also: Super Stealth Beast God Kark The Crane Ninjazord was piloted by Kimberly Hart, the Pink Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. The Crane Ninjazord was given to Kimberly by Ninjor, who was its keeper for a long time. The Zord also became Katherine's Ninjazord following Kimberly's departure. On its own, the Crane can fire lasers from its wings. The Crane Ninjazord formed the head of the Ninja Megazord. Blue Wolf Zord See also: Super Stealth Beast God Logan The Wolf Ninjazord is the third Zord of Billy Cranston, the Blue Ranger. When fighting alone, it was capable of doing flips and striking enemies with its tail. It was also shown to have blinding speed and agility. In the movie, it was shown biting one of Ivan Ooze's Ectomorphicons, and not letting go. It forms the left arm of the Ninja Megazord. Yellow Bear Zord See also: Super Stealth Beast God Kumard The Bear Ninjazord is the second Zord of Aisha Campbell, the second Yellow Ranger. When fighting alone, it could create massive earthquakes by stomping the ground, or fire energy blasts from its eyes. It formed the torso of the Ninja Megazord. Red Ape Zord See also: Super Stealth Beast God Saruder The Ape Ninjazord is the second Zord of Rocky DeSantos, the second Red Ranger. The Ape Ninjazord was given to Rocky by Ninjor, who was its keeper for a long time. It was the humanoid fighter of the group, the only Ninjazord to stand on two legs and battle. It used twin ninja-to as its weapons, and formed the right arm of the Ninja Megazord. Ninja Megazord See also: Super Stealth Beasts, Kakure Daishogun The Ninja Megazord was the combination of the Bear, Crane, Wolf, Frog, and Ape Ninjazords. The Black Frog formed the legs, and attached to the Yellow Bear, which formed the torso. The Blue Wolf and Red Ape formed the two arms, left and right respectively, and the Pink Crane formed the head. Equipped with its Power Gloves, it can throw super energy punches. It's main strength was it's speed - it was much more agile than previous Megazords, but it couldn't hold anything due to it's lack of fingers. Optionally, the White Falcon could attach to the back of the Megazord, giving it flight capability; this combination was referred to as the Ninja MegaFalconzord. It could fly into the air and finsh off monsters by using the Wolf and Ape Ninjazords' fists to fly and hit the monster. The Ninja Megazord is the first Megazord not to have a weapon finisher. In the TV series, the Megazord also is the first not to sport a weapon. Image:CraneCockpit.jpg|Pink Image:NinjaMegazordCockpit.jpg|Ninja Megazord Image:FalconzordCockpit.jpg|White Image:NinjaFalconMegazordCockpit.jpg|Ninja Megazord (Movie version) Image:NinjaMegaFalconzordCockpit2.jpg|Ninja MegaFalconzord Transformation The Ninja Megazord was one of the simplest zord transformations when it came to its secondary mode and its Ultrazord mode. The Frog forms the lower torso, thighs & legs, Bear forms the torso, Wolf forms the left arm, Ape forms the right arm, and Crane forms the head while the Falconzord can attach to his back so he can fly. Ninja Megazord in the Movie thumb|right|200px|Ninja Megazord in the movie The Ninjazords and Ninja Megazord are featured in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie. All footage of the Zords was made via CG-imaging; the artists used the Kakuranger toys for reference. Despite this, the Ninjazords featured in the movie barely resemble their actual television counterparts, both in Zord and Megazord form. Noticeable differences would be the change in transformation mechanisms, the functional hand from the Ape arm, the Wolf's head for a left hand, the use of the Shogun Megazord's Fire Saber as a Power Sword, and the transformed crane for a cockpit, instead of two eyes. Also in the movie, the Pink Ranger is in the front of the cockpit, while in the show, the Red Ranger was in front. The Ninja Megazord is the first Megazord not to have a weapon finisher. In the TV series, the Megazord also is the first not to sport a weapon. The movie version of the Megazord sports a weapon but it's unknown if it lacks the finisher move, as the Fire Saber is destroyed before they can use the move. Trivia *Due to the fact that the Ninjazords and Titanus came from separate Sentai seasons, all footage of of the Ninja Ultrazord was created specifically for Power Rangers, using off-the-shelf Power Rangers toys. See Also Kakure Daishogun Category:Megazord Category:Mighty Morphin Category:Mighty Morphin 3